Lin Family
The Lin Family was a large and respected family in Green Mulberry City. Although they did not have any noble titles that were bestowed to them, their family had several generations of doing business and thus had a very rich heritage. In such a large family, that there would be some outstanding young talents in the Seven Profound Martial House could be considered a normal matter. In the past several years after Lin Ming left for the Divine Phoenix Island, the Lin Family’s status had grown several times over, and they had faintly become the Sky Fortune Kingdom’s number one family. Lin Wanshan had been assigned the title of Duke Lin. The Lin Family’s properties and businesses were countless. They could be said to be at the zenith of their glory. Even the Sky Fortune Kingdom Emperor Yang Lin had to be respectful when seeing Lin Wanshan. Not only did Lin Wanshan not need to bow, but he was even offered a site. In private, Yang Lin also had to call Lin Wanshan ‘Uncle Lin’. Such respect and courtesy was rarely honored ever since the founding of the Sky Fortune Kingdom. 100 years later For the past 100 some years, because of Lin Ming, they had become the number one mortal family clan of the entire Sky Fortune Kingdom and even the entire South Horizon Region. Even the royal families of great nations weren’t as prominent or prestigious as the Lin Family. No matter who it was or what influence they came from, no one dared to provoke the Lin Family. In the past, Lin Ming had taken his parents away from the Lin Family and had ended his karma with them. Life and death was fated, wealth and honor came and went. The Lin Family should be able to live prosperously for thousands of years, but in this world, there was no such thing as eternal wealth and glory. Perhaps in the future, this respected family would be ruined, one day reverting to an ordinary family… In Lin Ming’s eyes, this was a natural samsara. There was no need to change it… Lin Family Restaurant It was the restaurant that his parents had managed for the Lin Family in the past. However, the restaurant was no longer a restaurant. It was no longer open for business, but closed up against outsiders. This restaurant was a treasure land of the Lin Family. Let alone eating a meal, one couldn’t even visit. Even every new generation of the Sky Fortune Kingdom’s emperor would only be able to distantly pay their respects when they came to visit Green Mulberry City. In the Sky Fortune Kingdom, the truth was that the Lin Family represented something similar to divine right. They were a force that stood above imperial authority and were insurmountable. Relationships Lin Ming There were many Lin Family descendants. Merely among the servants there were over a thousand sharing the same surname. As Lin Ming gazed upon such a large family, he actually didn’t feel much of a sense of belonging. In his mind, his true family were his parents, his sister, and Lin Xiaodong, Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan. Everyone else could only be considered distant relatives. In emotional terms, Lin Ming didn’t feel much of a sense of belonging to the Lin Family Clan. He had come from a minor branch and had no hopes of inheriting the family clan’s property to begin with. His parents had depended on renting out a small business from the family clan – the Lin Family Restaurant, in order to make a living. When Lin Ming had first decided to practice martial arts, he didn’t have the support of the Lin Family Clan, otherwise he wouldn’t have been bound by so many financial constraints at the start. But even though he thought that, the Lin Family were still his relatives and also his roots. The reason he could be born into this world was all because of the Lin Family. As for being treated with cold indifference at the start, Lin Ming didn’t hold any lingering grudges or resentment. In order for a family clan to exist, they had to follow the survival of the fittest and distribute limited resources in a reasonable manner. Otherwise, if everyone were to divide the pot of resources then the family clan would perish after a single generation. Slaughter Puppets Lin Ming thought for a moment and then pulled out a set of puppets from his spatial ring. There were a total of 18 puppets, and each one resembled a cruel demon, grim and savage as if they were devils that had crawled up from hell. These were the puppets left behind by Corpsemancer. He had used these puppets when he was still at a low stage of Life Destruction, but after he entered the Destiny Decree, these puppets weren’t too useful to him anymore. They remained as only part of his collection. Lin Ming originally didn’t have any use for them, but now they actually came in handy. Just for emergencies. he gave these puppets to the Lin Family as protective guards. If the Lin Family suffers a disaster one day, they can use this jade slip to control the puppets and safely pass through that calamity. This jade slip can be given to the Patriarch of the Lin Family. It can be considered a keepsake of the Patriarch and passed down through generations. Any one of these 18 puppets can easily sweep away the Seven Profound Valleys. If the 18 of them join forces, their power will increase a hundred times over. It will be enough to protect the Lin Family and guarantee your safety. Corpsemancer was a bloodthirsty individual that loved death and chaos. These puppets had mostly been crafted from the corpses of top masters, and their skin and bones were tempered by sacrifices. These 18 puppets had crossed through oceans of blood, and the killing intent they exuded was nearly thick enough to condense into reality. If a mortal looked at them for too long, their souls would be damaged. But the true essence Lin Ming left behind in the jade slip is only enough to activate these puppets two times. Once they have been activated two times and the true essence is exhausted, the force field he left within the puppets will swallow them up and reduce them to dust. This is also to prevent other sects from coveting these puppets and bringing trouble to the Lin Family. Two times is the limit. This is to prevent the descendants of the family clan to use these puppets to wage war with the world, recklessly plundering other lands and committing evil.Category:Clan Category:Green Mulberry City Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom